


I Can Feel Your Heart Inside of Mine

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Back to you, Drabble, Headcanon, Interview, M/M, One Shot, Promo, larry stylinson - Freeform, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: Just a short headcanon of a conversation that happened (in my head) while Louis was doing promo for Back to You.P.S. Go buy it if you haven't already!





	I Can Feel Your Heart Inside of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short it will literally take thirty seconds to read. I promise my next one will be much longer.

_Obviously._

****

Louis rolled his eyes and clicked the hold button on his phone, putting it in his pocket. He didn’t have time to answer, at least not right now. He followed someone into the building and smiled at an employee as he walked by. He headed through another room and smiled at the interviewer as he stood.

 

“Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

 

***

 

Louis sighed as the door shut behind him. He pulled out his phone again and dialed.

 

“Well hello Mr. Obviously.”

 

“Really? You’re not going to let me live that down are you?”

 

“Well we’ll see how real Larry isn’t when I’m fucking you later. Or, wait, what is it your name was? Top Something? So now you think you’re a top, hmm?”

 

“Shut up.” Louis replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“Funny that. You didn’t seem like much of a top when you were screaming my name while I was pounding into you last week.”

 

‘You- are there people around you hearing you talk like this?”

 

“No. I’m at home.”

 

“Jesus. You’re so fucking vulgar.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Well yeah but only when I’m there to do something about it.”

 

Harry chuckled. “How was your interview?”

 

“This one was good. Didn’t ask about anything besides music.”

 

“Those are the best ones. I texted Nick and told him thanks earlier for not asking any personal questions.”

 

“Well we knew fuckhead Dan would ask enough for everyone.”

 

“And now other magazines are going to spin that story.”

 

Louis sighed. “I just wish people cared more about my music than my personal life.”

 

“Your fans do, Lou. They are raving about the song on Twitter. And a lot of them are calling Dan all sorts of names.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Good. I’m glad they can call his stupid ass out when I can’t. One day though. One day I will.”

 

“I can’t wait for the Louis Tomlinson Vengeance tour.”

 

“Keep it up and you’ll be in there too.”

 

Harry scoffed. “Please.”

 

“I bet the fans would love to know how whiny you are when you’re begging me to let you cum.”  


“And you say I’m vulgar.”

 

“Well I’m fucking horny and I still have all these interviews to do so it’s going to be late when I come home.” He complained.

 

“I’ll wait up for you.”  
  
Louis couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed his face if he tried. “You don’t have to, love. I know you’re exhausted. Probably jet lagged.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“By the way, thanks for saying such nice things on Radio One. Of course Nick was giving me shit for it.”

 

‘He was with me too when we went off the air. Said he doesn’t understand how we’re still so sappy after all these years.”

 

‘Well he wouldn’t know love if it smacked him in the face.”

 

“That’s cause his true love got away.”

 

“I’ve told a million times he never liked me.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Louis.” Harry said in a warning tone.

 

“I’m kidding.” Louis chuckled. “I can’t wait to go home.”

 

“I can’t wait till you get home. It feels like ages since I’ve seen you.”

 

“It’s only been a few days.” Louis replied. But hearing Harry talk like that still gave him a warm feeling in his heart and butterflies in his stomach. It was nice to still feel wanted after all those years of being together.

 

“But still. Go kill it in the interviews, love. I’m going to go back to telling everyone I know to buy your song.”

 

Louis smiled. “I love you.” He laughed.

 

“I love you more. I’ll see you tonight. Bye babe.”

 

“Bye love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx


End file.
